


Cherries

by JayWEI



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI
Summary: Max真的需要去举报法拉利。就凭他们的新车手是个讨厌的Alpha，还浑身散发着朗姆酒渍樱桃味，像一块巨大的黑森林蛋糕在他身边晃来晃去。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 10





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> 卡不出长篇的摸鱼产物，献给WelkinAkiania，希望她不要嫌弃。  
> 没有觉得特别满意，一些伏笔铺得不太好，但舍不得破坏一气呵成的写作体验（我真是个坏作者）。写完超级想吃樱桃。  
> 最后祝阅读愉快！

基因是原罪。

当“新生代Alpha赛车手续签红牛”、“Max Verstappen，Alpha赛车手的再度崛起”、“细数Verstappen和他的Omega们”等标题占满上至顶级赛车杂志、下至桃色新闻小报的版面，不到22岁的舆论中心正在翻阅他的新赛季体检报告。他跳过大段显示“正常”“良好”的专业术语，直抵医生建议一栏，读到意料之中的含蓄标注：尚未检测到信息素释放，性别分化复检无误。

Max叹了口气。板上钉钉。五年后的性别复查明明确确告诉他：他分化成了Beta。

这是个谁都没有想到的结果。Max Verstappen拥有鲜明的个性和巨大的决心，从不循规蹈矩，对胜利的狂热渴望有时令人恐惧，被领队评价“行为举止好像成功是他与生俱来的权利”。从他在卡丁车比赛中崭露头角开始，每个人，包括他的父亲Jos和母亲Sophie，都认为他将会分化为一个具有统治性掌控力的Alpha。他们用Alpha的本能解释他的天才和急躁，就像一枚硬币的两面——Max Verstappen应当成为F1赛场里最典型的那种Alpha，像狮子伸出爪牙猎取一个又一个世界冠军，他狂热的信息素应当飘扬在喷洒的香槟和庆祝彩屑中，让支持者如痴如醉，逼迫反对者低头拜服。

Max Verstappen应当是新生代中最有攻击性、最骄傲不屈、最能代表F1七十年精神的Alpha。所有人都是这么认为的。

但十七岁的检测报告告诉他和红牛车队，他是个Beta。

Beta没什么不好。Max本人很喜欢做一个Beta，这意味着他可以从额外的生理课解放，还能每月省下可观的一笔抑制剂开销。人们喜欢看强大的Alpha用信息素霸凌一切，但Max从他们给他搜罗的各种资料上清清楚楚地读到发情期将是多么大的一个麻烦。六届世界冠军Lewis Hamilton尽可以亲吻奖杯并用他的信息素取悦现场的媒体和观众，但整个围场都知道梅赛德斯不得不花费高昂的费用为他单独雇佣一个监控信息素浓度的私人医生，以免在比赛途中服用抑制剂不足的车手驾驶着赛车和竞争者一起冲出赛道。

Max认为往自己身上喷富含信息素的香水大大好过在发情期躲着镜头干呕。因此当检验结果出来时，他只感到压在肩上长达九年的“Alpha”重担轻飘飘地消失了。他从此摆脱额外欲望的拖累，只依赖一种本能前进，那就是第一个冲过方格旗的取胜欲望。

车队也为他感到高兴，Beta车手理智冷静，易于管理，而经历四个赛季，没有人胆敢质疑Max Verstappen是否具有让他留在围场里拼杀的天赋。至于媒体挚爱的那些口号，定制信息素香水与供养公关经理比在车队里埋一颗定时炸弹要容易太多。

但Max在这个赛季遇到了麻烦。这将是一个巨大而长远的麻烦，使他在人生中第一次幻想：如果自己是个Alpha，情况也许会有所改善。

“拜托，我需要回到车里。”

“放松，Max。”他的训练师Jake尽力安抚自己的车手。Max止不住后退，因为他的正前方，穿着鲜红色法拉利队服、散发着浓重酒渍樱桃味的CharlesLeclerc正在向他走来。

一个Beta不应当如此惧怕Alpha，何况是Max。Jake亲眼见过他面对拿到第六个世界冠军的Hamilton神色如常，而去年巴西他差点和撞丢他冠军的Ocon打起来。Max生长在赛车手的圈子里，如果他不惧怕他迄今为止见过的所有Alpha，没道理他会突然对Charles产生如此强烈的恐惧感。

何况Charles的信息素是酒渍樱桃，这比Hamilton的松香燃烧味好多了。看在上帝的份上，闪电劈开松树对比甜滋滋的水果，黑森林蛋糕不会谋杀一个人。Jake抓住Max的手臂帮助他稳定下来，他们站在原地共同看着法拉利车组从面前走过。Charles转向红牛休息区做了个不明显的嗅闻动作，他没有和Max打招呼。

“上赛季他在索伯的时候你从来没那么怕他。”

“上赛季，甚至十年前——不Jake，我并没有怕他，我只是……我需要回到车里。”

“很遗憾，你还有个会议。”无论如何Max不能也不会翘掉赛前准备会，Jake深知这一点。他知道Max只是需要一点时间，Charles的信息素浓郁但不持久，只要他离开一会儿Max就能完全恢复正常。

Max烦躁地甩甩头，他和Jake解释不清楚。人们都认为Beta受到Alpha信息素的压制理所应当，但Max从未被迫臣服于另一种气息。浸淫于抑制剂的Alpha们并不像剧本里那样富有攻击力，哪怕在他们最风光得意的时刻，Max也仅仅感受过胸口一瞬间的抽紧，而实际上大多数时候他们被迫承受生物化学制剂的副作用，信息素分泌得断续而挣扎，像一个人深夜呛着空气啜泣，比普通Beta还要弱不禁风。

Charles不是他们中的一员。他的信息素在任何场合都浓烈到让人头脑发昏，像一个发情期的Omega或者面对入侵的Alpha，但完全不具备性诱惑或攻击力。Charles的味道只是浸透每一寸空气的酒渍樱桃香，让Max胸口鼓胀唇齿发涩，四肢就像被抽掉关节一样僵硬。

法律保护人们的性别隐私。但有时这种保护显得毫无必要。Max完全确定Charles是一个讨厌至极的Alpha，在过去十年隐忍不发，甫一进入和他的争斗就摇身一变，把自己涂抹成一大块该死的黑森林蛋糕在对手边上晃来晃去，用巧妙阴狠的巫术掐断Max的理性，偷走他的一个又一个胜利。如果他是一个Alpha，他必将和Charles展开一场赛道之外堂堂正正的对决，用自己强硬的信息素让对方软绵绵的樱桃味一败涂地。说到底他才是胜利者，他一直都是胜利者。

何况成为一个赛车手之后他就被迫极少吃黑森林蛋糕，或者那种浸在朗姆酒里的樱桃。

Max挫败地跟在训练师身后走向能量站，Jake把他状态大变的过程看在眼里，犹豫是否要给他挂个赛前心理医生。

最终他没挂，但他告诉了Horner，Max被多留半个小时，所以也差不多。

Max不讨厌同为Beta的Horner，尤其是他和妻子在一起的时候。他们是一对极其可爱的Beta，身上总是散发出淡淡的胡桃木香味。与Alpha和Omega不同，Beta仅在伴侣双方在场时散发出信息素，表示他们彼此迷恋。但被Horner留在休息室中谈话不是什么好事，何况这个话题相当、相当的尴尬。

“我只是不明白。”Max扭开一罐红牛，Pierre在他对面坐下。Max习惯在心烦意乱的时候敲Pierre的房车，必要的时候他身上的鼠尾草香气可以非常抚慰人心，这一频率在Charles突然变成一个信息素炸弹的新赛季直线上升。“我只是不明白为什么只是这个赛季。”

他吞下了百分之五十的抱怨，Pierre自动补全了剩下的一半：我只是不明白为什么他针对的人是我。在已经进行了半个赛季的车手巡游中，没有一位和Charles聊过天的车手感到尴尬，甚至是以感官敏锐闻名的Kimi。当Charles湿淋淋地从驾驶舱爬出来摘下头盔解开领口后，只有Max会感到心脏震动——所幸他们并未同时登上过领奖台，那对于赛事主办方将是莫大的灾难。如果Max稍微换个语气，然后再更改一下主角的性别，Pierre毫不怀疑这一情节将与他小时候在电影院看过的无数场浪漫爱情片重合。

“这么说可能有些奇怪，但我从未觉得Charles是个Alpha。”Pierre思索着，作为Max的唯一一个Omega友人他的话有相当的分量，“我一直以为他只是Beta，但听你的描述似乎更接近于Omega。当然，没有性别刻板印象的那种，只是味道。”

Max如遭雷击。

法拉利雇了一个Omega。

他意识到自己在Pierre面前把这句话说出来了。这很不尊重，但Pierre耸耸肩表示并不计较。他们都知道法拉利是F1的创办车队，彼时只有Alpha能够拿到参赛许可，Beta和Omega甚至被禁止进入场地。尽管上述偏见在过去七十年内大大减轻，法拉利还是出于某种不可知的默契坚持使用Alpha车手，且从不忌讳公开他们的性别。从一代传奇Michael Schumacher到最近的四届世界冠军Sebastian Vettel无一不是强悍的Alpha，身上的信息素克制而富有压迫感。Max亲身体验过被Vettel的怒火席卷的感受——他宁愿跑去和犀牛面对面干一架。

Max还是决定拒绝Pierre的观点。这太超过了，虽然一个甜腻腻的Alpha和一个Omega没有过分的区别。Charles不可能是Omega，Max见过围栏边狂热地把身体折向他企图得到一个沾满信息素签名的Omega，他从心底里对那种生物敬而远之。他并不害怕Charles，但他为什么会感到恼火，他自己也说不明白。

奥地利的庆祝派对是个奇迹。

这不是Max的第一场胜利，也不是他最喜欢的一场——他对手中的所有分站冠军一视同仁。但今年的庆祝派对是个奇迹，Max从未感受过如此强烈的快乐，像绵密的白色气泡从骨骼深处浮上皮肤表面。他没有喝多少酒，事实上他不需要喝酒就已经能体验到身在云端的漂浮感。登上领奖台前兴奋的车组几乎在他身上倒了一整瓶信息素香水，他闻不到任何其他气味，只有龙舌兰带刺的辛辣气息席卷整个红牛环，像强劲的荒漠心跳冲击着所有在场者的感官。发车失败跌至第七后一路斩获本年度首个分站冠军，Max向世界证明他已远非愤怒急躁的雄狮，而是更富技巧的猎人，是真正有希望与Hamilton匹敌的下一个世界冠军竞争者——他是冉冉开幕的新时代。

Daniel晃到他身边，他是一个Alpha，此刻因为摄入酒精而发出晕乎乎的椰子香味。Max喜欢和他呆在一起，Daniel的信息素在他状态好的日子里闻起来像珀斯海滩。“祝贺你，完美的比赛。”

“去掉发车的那一部分，是的。”Max和他碰杯。Daniel吸了吸鼻子，“很高兴你在参加派对前把香水洗掉了。”

“是的宝贝，一切都为了你。”Max半真半假地致意，得到捶中手臂的一拳作为回礼。Alpha天然排斥一切合成信息素，在与Daniel共事的三年内他听够了队友对自己香水的抱怨，“开什么玩笑，龙舌兰酒，他喷上去之后就他妈像个傻逼仙人掌一样难闻”。

“Charles在那边，他似乎今晚也没什么味道。”Daniel放松地靠着吧台，“你不打算去和他聊聊？次世代新星？”

“别再提F1 Instagram上那张海报。”Max想到就觉得恼火，他在赛季开始前真心实意地期待过和Charles的竞争。他们是从小到大的对手，尽管Charles比他晚了几年进入F1，Max毫不怀疑他将是能够驾驭红色跃马的优秀骑士——如果他不散发出那股恼人的气味的话。

“我从未想过原来Beta也可以有如此强烈的领地意识。”Daniel对捉弄Max乐此不疲，尤其是在他摄入一定量的酒精之后。“你们应当好好聊一聊，Max，你已经不是小孩子了。还是说你终于接受了自己的性别局限，决定臣服于一个Alpha的信息素之下？”

“想得美。”Max不上钩。Daniel总是使用过时的激将法，他不要以为这就能让Max端起酒杯离开吧台，不要以为这就能让他穿过看热闹的人群跑上前去，暴露在无数隐秘的手机镜头下和Charles打一个友好的招呼，然后被他的信息素熏到七荤八素。

不，他绝不会这么做。这简直就跟让他对被推出赛道、正在气头上的Charles送上祝贺，夸奖他在法拉利的新秀赛季技巧娴熟一样。

“谢谢夸奖。你也跑得很好。”

Charles弯起眼睛，就像Max端着一杯酒的突兀出场真的让他发自内心地微笑一样。

“哦，谢谢。“

快来救我，Max趁Charles移开目光对已经在吧台边笑到直不起腰的Daniel发送求救信号。

在Charles身边呆了不到二十分钟，Max感觉自己就像被扔进甜品店后厨被迫目睹一千零一个黑森林蛋糕如何成型。Daniel终于从他身后出现，一只手勾上他的肩膀。

“嘿男孩们，你们看起来聊得很开心。”

Max发现没有在上赛季趁同为队友之便勒死他真是个错误的决定。

“Max是个有趣的人。”如果Charles是指Max刚刚“我最近的网购是为模拟器采购强力胶带”的口不择言。这很有趣，同时很蠢，而他平时不那么蠢，如果身边没有这么大一个填满信息素的发射器。Max简直没法正常思考，他希望有人来给Charles抓一个Omega让他把多余的信息素浪费在别的好地方。

Daniel看起来丝毫不感到困扰——为什么一个Alpha可以面对另一个同性攻城略地的信息素无动于衷？“我喜欢你的气味。该死的，我一闻到Max的信息素就头疼。”

“是吗？”Charles皱着眉笑了，朗姆酒味从他的唇舌间毫无羞耻心地向Max伸出趾爪，“我完全理解。Max今天领奖台上的气味真让人不习惯。”

Daniel用口型告诉Max不止一个人认为龙舌兰酒信息素香水是个灾难，Max用口型告诉他滚。

“我还是比较习惯现在这种。”Charles继续，“信息素总能提醒你……一些有趣的东西。”

“现在这种？”Max无意识地低头嗅了嗅自己，在酒渍樱桃的围追堵截中他困难地分辨出身上清洗干净的衣物散发的柔顺剂味。Charles笑出了酒窝，Max发现自己在诅咒怎么会有人的眼睛是祖母绿的颜色。他在评价时甚至没有做出嗅闻动作，“欧洲樱桃。”

Charles的樱桃味。

Max感觉到自己的血液都在往脑门上冲。他就要被扼死在樱桃蛋糕中央，而Charles还有心情在这里取笑，他果然只是个惹人厌的Alpha。他几乎不经大脑思考，脱口而出：

“沾染一个菜鸟的信息素气味？你以为我是谁？被标记的Omega？”

Charles愣住了，好像他并不期待Max做出这种反应，来不及消失的笑意还挂在唇角。Max最恨他这副无辜的样子，好像过去三个月他没有持续不断地用自己的信息素让Max食不下咽寝不安席。他像一个真正的Alpha那样逼近一步，准备用自己的话语狠狠撕碎对手的自尊心：

“就算我不具有信息素，也好过某人浑身上下散发着希望被标记的朗姆酒樱桃味。我想你应当放胆尝试，总有人很乐意‘品尝’一块黑森林蛋糕。”

香槟喷溅，几米外的派对被推向高潮。没有人注意到这个三人小圈子正在酝酿一团风暴。

完了。Daniel想着一切都完了。Max是各种意义上的天才，他刚刚侮辱一个Alpha是想要张开腿被占有的Omega。一个愤怒而不清醒的Alpha足以对任何Beta造成可观伤害，Max最好祈祷Daniel在他完全丧失自控力之前能为他尽可能挡几拳，然后和Charles双双入院，成为第二天新闻的头版头条。

但让两队公关部门抓狂的火并画面并没有如预期一般出现。

Charles后退了一步，他的表情介于迷茫和咬牙切齿之间，好像要撕碎什么东西，但并不是Max。Max已经意识到自己刚刚说了什么，他的嘴巴张开又合上，显然吐不出一句抱歉。在一瞬间的寂静中，Charles难以置信地开口：

“这不可能。我的香水是海盐味。”

“谁他妈在乎你的香水是什……你的香水是海盐味……你的香水？！”

Charles看起来是被冒犯、委屈、疑惑和愤怒的集合体：“是的，我的香水。Max，收起你偏狭的性别观念做个现代人，我是个Beta。”

Charles是个Beta。

Max的大脑嗡地一声。他的世界发生了一百八十度倒转。此刻他只希望自己立刻失去意识被抬出派对现场，然后和Charles此生不见。

“那真巧。”Daniel终于松了口气，微笑着端起酒杯看着眼前年轻的男孩们，好像这场闹剧和他这个始作俑者毫不相关，“而我刚刚得知，洗掉信息素香水，我亲爱的Max闻起来就像宜人的毛里拉樱桃。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果读完后一头雾水，那全是我没有铺垫好伏笔的错。在这里贴一下对一个读者的回复：  
> 在Horner约谈Max的部分有提及“Beta仅在伴侣双方在场时散发出信息素，表示他们彼此迷恋”。ABO世界观里本人是闻不到自己的信息素气味的，所以后文Charles说Max身上是欧洲樱桃味不是指沾染了自己的味道，而是指Max在见到Charles的时候身上散发出的信息素味道。Daniel说得比较准确，毛里拉樱桃原产荷兰/德国，是比较有名的酸樱桃品种，一般不会拿来做朗姆酒渍樱桃——所以其实是两个有樱桃味信息素的beta不明显的双向好感被挑明的故事。


End file.
